Enchanted
by NatalinaStories
Summary: Nat is the most popular boy in school and Rosalina is not so popular. what happens when they both attended a masquerade party...will they finally start to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so this is my first time writting a story so it will probably suck but don't worry it will get better throughout the story.**

**I hope you guys like this story! (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rosalina's POV:<p>

"BEEP BEEP" I heard my alarm go off. I sighed and opened my eyes.

I looked around and saw my dorm mates all sleeping. I didn't want to get

out of bed because it was chilly, its fall.

I looked outside my window and there were orange and yellow

leaves all over campus.

"Get up." I said and they all groaned.

There's Kristina, Victoria, and Amanda. I ran into the washroom, so I could get ready first.

Nat's POV:

I walked into the hall for my first class.

This is my second year at this boarding school, and I'm already the most

popular guy here. Today is the first day of school.

"Hi Nat..." some girls giggled at me and I winked at them,

and kept walking.

"Bro!" I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I turned around .

"Hey man," I said to my best friend, David, and gave him a bro shake.

"So many more hot girls this year than last year." he smirked and I laughed.

"We're going to get some every night." I said.

"Hell yeah." he said.

Rosalina's POV:

"There's this masquerade dance tonight!" Victoria squealed.

" I'm so exited." Amanda said.

"What are you guys going to wear?" Kristina asked.

I was about to anwser, but I saw all the girls jaw's drop as they looked behind me.

I turned around and saw the two most popular boys in the school walking by.

"Holly shit, they're so hot!" Amanda said.

"I need to do one of them. Now." Kristina added, waving her hand in

front of her face pretending it was a fan.

I laughed and looked at the girls after the guys walked into their class.

"Too bad they would never go for girls like us." I closed my locker.

"You never know that, Rosie." Victoria said.

"Oh, I do." and I have many reasons to back it up.

"Have they ever talked to us? No. Ever looked at us? No. What makes you think they would ever go out with one of us?"

Kristina shrugged. "True."

"We're going to class." Victoria said linking arms with Amanda.

"Bye." they walked away and I started walking with Kristina.

The four of us are like a group, but when we split up, it's always me and Kristina.

Me and Kristina are like sisters, and I could tell her anything. But I don't tell Victoria and Amanda what I tell Kristina.

"I miss home." I said.

"Aww." she replied, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see them soon."

"I know..." I said.

I haven't told anyone this, but the biggest reason I miss home so much is because of my older brother. He has cancer, and I wish I could just be there for him. Be at home with him.

Kristina doesn't know about this. I haven't told her yet...

Nat's POV:

"Are you going to that dance tonight?" David asked me.

"I guess. They're probably lots of hot girls there"

"But they're faces will all be hidden by a mask..." David said.

"Whatever, we'll just go." I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the story so far?<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed I'll try to post the second chapter tommorrow (:**

**~ NatalinaStories **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys**

**Here's chapter 2 of Enchanted I hope you guys like it (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ LATER THAT NIGHT~<strong>

"You guys ready?" Amanda asked and we all nodded. We stood infront of a full length mirror and smiled at what we were wearing.

I was wearing a nice sliky pink dress that went down to my thighs, my hair was curled and I had a cute pink mask on to go with my dress.

"I'm so happy that I can dance like a maniac and no one will know it's me" kristina smiled.

We all laughed and then walked out of our dorm room.

**Rosalina's POV:**

When we got there, it was dark and there was music blasting and people dancing.

"I'm going to go find a guy" Victoria and Amanda left.

I sighed. "Why are you sad?" Kristina asked.

"I'm not" I said.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." I replied, and grabbed a random guy that was getting a drink from the bar. I took him to the dance floor and started to dance with him.

"Want a drink?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said, trying to prove to Kristina that I can have a good time. He passed me a drink, and I swallowed it hard.

He laughed. "I can tell your not use to drinking."

"Yeah, not really." I blushed. Good thing he couldn't see. I had another drink, and another one after that.

I grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor and started to grind on him. He held onto my waist and grinded harder.

I turned around and we started to dance again. Damn, he was a good dancer.

**Nat's POV:**

She started to dance, and she was really good. Dancing is one thing I dig about a girl.

"Want to go back to my dorm?" I whispered into her ear, already knowing the answer.

Every girl wants to have sex with me. And this girl is extra sexy.

She shrugged. "Not really."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm not telling." she smiled. It was a beautiful smile. A smile that I have never seen before. I wonder who she is.

I laughed and took her hand and spun her around. She laughed and she had like a baby laugh. It was cute.

A slow song came on, and we stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

I put my hands on her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, you dance?" I asked.

"Mhmm." she replied.

"Cool." I replied. "Your very sexy, you know that?"

She looked at me, and she looked pissed off. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm not telling." I mocked her and smirked. She smiled, and I could tell she didn't want to. But she did.

"Your a jerk." she said, looking down and saying it casually.

"Why?"

"I don't know." she replied. "Your like those popular boys. I think they're names are Nat and David." she said and my smirk went away.

"You don't like them?"

"No." she said. "All they want is sex. You shouldn't be like them..." she said.

I really need to know who this girl is...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was boring... I'll make the next one better! :)<strong>

**I'll try to post chapter 3 today or tommorrow **

**~ NatalinaStories 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**Ah, finally got this to upload! it took me over an hour to try and fix my computer...**

**Anywhoooo,**

**Enjoy!**

**Nat's POV:**

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me who you are?" I asked, again.<p>

"Nope." she replied

"Can we go talk somewhere?" I asked and she just looked at me, like she didn't want to. "You don't have to take off your mask...I promise."

"Fine." she smiled and I took her hand, bringing her outside. We had a seat on the stairs, outside of the hall where the party was going on.

"You're a really good dancer."

"Thanks." she said, looking down. I tilted her head up by her chin, and started to take off her mask. Some girls ran up to us, and I stopped taking it off.

"Lets go!" they said, laughing, and pulling her back into the hall.

I sighed, sitting there alone. I didn't even get to see her.

**Rosalina's POV:**

Victoria, Kristina, and Amanda ran out and pulled me back in. AND he was about to take off my mask. He said that I didn't have to take it off, but then he tries to take it off himself.

What a liar.

I don't want to dance with him again, so I grabbed another guy.

He smirked and started to dance with me. He pulled me closer and it felt weird. I normally don't dance with random guys. This isn't me.

"Um," I said, taking his hands off me. "Sorry. I have to go."

"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.

I just ignored him and started to walk to Kristina, who was sitting and drinking. "Your going crazy tonight." she laughed.

"I know." I said. "It doesn't feel right."

"You want to start going back to the dorm?" she asked.

I looked at the time.11:30. "Lets go at midnight."

"Kay." she replied, and I got up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said, walking to the back of the room. I didn't really know where the bathroom was, so I just wondered around.

I heard footsteps and stopped walking. I turned around and saw the guy from before walking in through the door. He saw me and tried to get my attention.

"Hey wait up!" he caught up to me. "Since you won't tell me your name. I'm going to call you...um...Bon'Quiesha. Okay?" he said and I started to laugh, he smirked.

"Don't." I said.

"Fine, then I suggest you tell me your name." he grinned.

I laughed a little. "Nah, I'm good."

"Fine then...Bon'Quiesha," he said and I smiled. "Would you like to dance with me again?"

"I'm looking for the bathroom." I said

"Oh, well, it's over there." he replied, pointing to a door with a ladies bathroom sign on it.

"Thanks" I said

"I'll be waiting out here." he replied, leaning against the wall.

I laughed and shook my head, and went into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : What do you guys think of the story so far?**

**So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'll try to post chapter 4 in a little while (:**

**~ NatalinaStories**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guy okay so here is chapter 4 of the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina's POV:<strong>

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the guy leaning on the wall, on his phone. He turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." I replied. We started walking, and I was wondering why he would hang out with someone like me. I had to ask. "Why are you hanging out with me?"

He looked at me with a confused face. "I mean, I'm not exactly pretty or fun to be around."

"I bet your beautiful under that mask." he said and I smiled to myself... "And I only hang around people who are fun... and I'm hanging out with you. Right?" he smiled and I laughed.

"Right." I said. We got to the doors to walk back into the hall and walked inside.

"Yo bro." some guy walked up to us. It was the guy that I was dancing with before... "And hey again." he looked at me.

"Hi.." I said, quiet enough that he probably didn't hear me over the music.

**(A/N: Sorry if it's confusing cause she doesn't know their names.)**

"I'm David" the guy who had just walked up to us said.

What...like David Levi? David Levi is talking to me?! And he was talking to the other guy...which means he's probably Nat.

Nat Wolff.

The two biggest man whores in the school.

"I'm Nat." the other guy took off his mask and I saw his face. This wasn't happening. Nat was acting so nice! But he really isn't...he probably was only acting nice to get sex from me.

**Nat's POV:**

Her facial reaction was not what I expected.

"Like...Nat Wolff?" she asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. I liked her, cause she didn't like me. She was different from all the other girls.

She looked shocked, and scared and confused and sad all at the same time. "I have to go..." she said quietly, but I heard her.

She quickly turned around, and her hair flicked to the side, and I saw her shoulder...there was a birthmark there. She started walking away and through the crowd.

"Wait!" I said, going after her.

"What" she replied.

"Who are you? Please tell-"

"No." she said, and she grabbed some girls hand as she walked outside. Why was she trying to run away from me?

I went outside and she was already running through campus.

I need to know who this girl is!

Atleast I know she has a birthmark on her shoulder...maybe that can help me find her.

**Rosalina's POV:**

"What the fuck just happened?" Kristina asked, as I dragged her to our dorm.

"I was just hanging and dancing with Nat Wolff for the whole night."

" .OH MY GAWD! Tell me everything!" she squealed, and I rolled my eyes.

"He only wanted me for sex."

"What? How do you know?" she asked

"Well...I don't." I said. "But it was obvious."

"Damn, that sucks. You had fun tonight though, right?"

"Kind of.."

"Rosalina, you have to have fun sometimes! Ever since this school year started, you've been acting different. What happened to you this summer?" we walked into our dorm room and she had a seat on my bed, waiting for an anwser.

I didn't want to tell her about my brother. I felt like I just wanted to keep it to myself. "Nothing happened, Kristina. People change." I said walking into the bathroom and away from everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys this is the last chapter for tonight I'll post tommorrow that's if I don't have a stack load of homework :/**

**anyways goodnight guys :***

**~NatalinaStories**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I have a huge headache and it took me an hour to post this cause my computer is messed up and also cause I'm new here so I kinda get mixed up on how to upload storys so yeah :S**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy!**

**Rosalina's POV:**

I walked out of class and went to my locker. I haven't seen Kristina all day cause when I woke up, she wasn't there. I just figured she had gone to class early or something.

I heard whispers all around me and turned around and saw Nat and David past by me in the hall, not even looking at me. Just walking right through and winking at some of the pretty girls. And I was not one of them.

Nat looked my way and we locked eyes for a good 3 seconds, before I looked away and closed my locker.

I started to walk into the cafeteria and looked around for Kristina. I couldn't find her anywhere, so I just had a seat at a random table.

"Hey hey." Victoria said as her and Amanda came and sat down at my table.

"Hi." I faked smiled, and looked down at my food. I honestly was not hungry today and I don't know why. Probably cause it's gloomy and I'm tired and I just want to go back to my dorm, and sleep.

"Yo!" I heard and looked behind me. I saw Nat getting onto one of the lunch tables and the whole room went silent, but there were still whispers asking, "What is he doing?"

"Okay, so I met this girl last night...and I need to know who she is. You know who you are, and I know your in this room right now," he said and I felt myself blush. "I know that you have a birthmark on your shoulder, and I need to see you. So, whoever you are, please come and see me outside in the main hall."

He was talking about me! He actually went on a table, in front of the whole school just to find me...

But I couldn't go meet him in the main hall. I can't let him know it was me that he was hanging out with. He would probably tell me to leave cause I'm too "uncool" or "not pretty."

He got off the table and whole bunch of girls started to run out of the cafeteria, and into the main hall. Even Victoria and Amanda got up.

"You coming Rosie?!" Victoria smiled big.

"No.." I sighed and got up, and put my lunch tray away.

I wish that I could be like everyone else. Pretty and normal and have someone who could actually like me for who I am. I started to walk out of the cafeteria, but I heard a voice.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" I turned around and saw a teary eyed Kristina.

"What are you talking about? Where have you been?" I asked.

"Your brother. He has cancer..." Kristina said.

That's why she's crying. She found out. Your probably wondering why she's crying, well, that's because Kristina and my brother use to date. He broke up with her when he found out he had cancer a couple months ago, he only broke up with her because he didn't want to hurt her if she found out about his cancer.

Kristina still has feelings for him...and I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now.

"Kristina-"

"Why did you lie?!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't want you to be sad."

"Well, now you've just made it worse." she let another tear fall.

She's probably heart broken right now.

"Kristina, please just listen-" she cut me off again.

"No," she wiped away her tears. "You know I love him, but you still kept this from me. If I knew, I would have at least gone and visited him."

"How did you find out?" I asked, quietly. feeling guilty as ever.

"Your mom called me today and asked for you, she said you weren't picking up your phone. Then she told me to tell you that he's in the hospital and he isn't doing well..."

I felt my heart break in that second. I felt like bursting out in tears...I need to see him. What if he's gone? All these thoughts ran through my mind.

Kristina just turned around and walked away, leaving me there alone.

**Nat's POV:**

A group of girls squealed as they ran outside. I will never find the girl from last night with all these girls faking to be her.

The lunch room was now empty and full of guys...except one girl. I couldn't see her face cause she had a hood on and she was slowly walking out of the opposite side of where the main hall is which means she wasn't going there...

Which means she doesn't like me...which means, it could be her.

It could be the girl from last night.

**A/N: Alright, so what do you guys think of the story so far? I'll post chapter ** **6 tomorrow when I get back from school (:**

**~NatalinaStories**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I still haven't finished my math homework _ but that's okay cause I hate math anyways. So yeah here's chapter 6 **

**Enjoy!**

**Rosalina's POV:**

I had tears running down my face as I walked out of the room. I tried to cover my face, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the person that I never thought would come and talk to me.

Nat.

"Hey..." he said. "Are you okay?"

I quickly wiped my tears and nodded. "Uhm yeah."

"Are you...her?" he asked, quietly and I could hear some hope in his voice.

I looked down. Why not just tell him? He's going to keep on looking, and waste his time if I don't.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked up at him. I took off my sweater and showed him my birthmark. He was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing...it's just that I was right" he said.

"What do you mean?" I smirked.

"I said that I bet you were beautiful under that mask...and you are."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. And I blushed. Ugh, I'm so stupid.

"Why did you run off last night?"

"Cause it looked like you liked me..."

"So?"

"Sooo," I stretched the word out a little. "If you knew who I was under the mask, you would never had liked me. Plus, I kind of thought you were faking the whole nice thing for sex..."

He chuckled a little. "What?" I asked, trying to keep back a smile.

"I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck, while smiling a little. "There's just something about you that's different than those other girls who are crazy about me."

"Oh..." I said

"I'm happy that I finally met you" he replied.

I smiled. "Me too."

"So, I think I should know your name."

"Right," I laughed. "I'm Rosalina."

"That's a beautiful name." he said "Just like you."

"Do you use that line on every girl?" I grinned.

"Ouch..." he pretended to be hurt and I laughed.

"Lets hang out sometime."

I was about to answer, but then I thought about it. What am I doing? I'm just going to get myself hurt...I'm starting to fall for a player.

I know he's being sweet and stuff, but he's probably like that with every girl he sees.

"I have to go." I quickly walked by him and out the doors. I saw Kristina sitting on the steps and I went and had a seat next to her.

"Kristina..."

She looked up at me and instantly brought me into a hug. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"Don't be." I said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

She leaned back and smiled. "It's fine." she squeezed my hand and then sighed. "I miss him..."

"I know," I said. "I do too."

We sat there for a little while longer, not saying a single word.

**Nat's POV: **

What the fuck just happened?

Why did she run away?...Again...

I guess she doesn't like me. But I like her. And I really don't know why, I mean, I just met her yesterday. And I never felt this way about a girl. I've never had a crush on a girl, so it's a new feeling.

She doesn't like me, so I'll have to leave her alone. But I still want to be friends with her.

**Sorry, it's short I'll make the next one longer promise :}**

**~NatalinaStories **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys!**

**I just got back home from school, and I'm sorry for not posting I've been kinda busy lately with school work _ I was going to post yesterday but it was my sisters birthday so we went out for the night but yeah anyways on to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ A COUPLE WEEKS LATER~ <strong>

**Rosalina's POV:**

Me and Nat have been hanging out a lot lately. Just as friends though, of course.

We have so much in common, and I never would've known we could become so close.

"I'm going to go get a Starbucks, want one?" Kristina asked, putting on her coat and scarf. It was pretty cold out tonight, and it's always beautiful during the winter.

There is snow covering the sidewalks and roads, and streetlights reflecting off it. And all the stores on campus light up the street. I love it. And it started to snow today, a lot. So it's beautiful outside.

"Sure, I'll come with you." I said, getting up.

We walked outside the doors and onto campus. I felt a cool, but fresh, breeze hit me. "Damn it's freezing." Kristina said, linking arms with mine as if it would make her warmer. I laughed and we kept on walking.

Once we got to Starbucks, we walked in and instantly felt warm. I felt my phone buzz and I took it out, it was a call from my mom.

"Order me a Pumpkin Spice Lateé, please." **(A/N: Not sure if I spelt her order right lol) **I said to Kristina and she nodded. I took my phone outside, while answering it.

"Hello?" I asked, and I could see my breath in the air.

"Hey Rosie." I heard a voice say. It sounded like my brother...

"Chase..." I said quietly.

"Hi," he laughed a little. Hearing his voice made me smile. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I said. I felt like crying, but I didn't. I couldn't. I had to be strong. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, but I miss seeing you."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I couldn't keep it back. "Winter break is coming up. I'll try and come soon. Okay?"

"Alright...I have to go do some tests." he said. "I'll speak to you soon."

"Okay," I sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too." he replied, hanging up. I slowly put my phone back in my pocket and turned around and saw someone walking down the street.

It was Nat.

"Hey. What are you doing out so late?" he smirked.

"Starbucks." I smiled, trying to forget about all the sad things happening in my life.

"Is that a tear?" he asked, pointing to my cheek.

I just wiped it off, not saying anything. I was trying so hard not to cry. I kept thinking about my brother...and what I would do if he didn't make it. We are so close, and he has always been compared to me and the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"Aw come here." he pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't keep it back anymore. I started balling. This always happened, I'm doing so well with keeping back tears until someone asks if I'm okay and then hugs me.

He rubbed my back and held me close. He is such a good friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quietly.

I shook my head, leaning back. I looked at him and he looked worried. "I can't say..."

"Alright.." he said and I looked down. I felt his hand on my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. And I did. His eyes were looking at my eyes, and then down to my lips. And the next thing I knew, they were connecting with mine.

I didn't kiss back at first, I didn't know what was happening. But then, I did. I kissed back with passion and he held onto my waist, pulling me closer. It felt so right. Kissing him, I felt like there was nothing around us just me and him.

After a minute, I pulled back and looked at him. Everything was still, and snowflakes were lightly falling on the ground. He looked kind of scared, to see what my reaction about the kiss.

"Rosalina-" I cut him off because I already knew he would babble on about how he didn't mean to kiss me and stuff like that.

"Shut up." I smiled, and he looked relieved, as he smiled too. A snowflake fell on his eyelash, and at that momment he wasn't a player or a guy who went for every girl he saw.

He was the guy that I like. The guy who could make me smile and forget everything around me.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked, and I nodded pulling him close and kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe kinda short but what do you guys think so far?<strong>

**Reviews make me happy :}**

**~NatalinaStories**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey guys,**

**Oh my gosh it's been a long time since I've updated this story..sorry guys I've been real busy lately and I just got back from Massachusetts, but yeah I'll try to update more promise. Anyways on with the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina's POV:<strong>

I leaned back, my arms still wrapped around his neck. "Tell me whats wrong.." he said quietly, but I looked away trying to avoid eye contact.

I guess I should tell him. He's close enough to me, and I can trust him. "My brother..." I managed to let out. "He,um,...has cancer." I felt so weak when I said those words.

"Rosa-" he began to say.

"It's fine" I replied, leaning back a little.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and he did look sorry. And worried.

"Don't be." I gave him a comforting smile, which was obviously fake."I just want to get my mind off of it for a while."

"Lets hangout then."

"Okay." I nodded and smiled as Kristina walked outside and gave me my drink.

"Hi Nat." she said casually, sipping her drink.

"Hey." Nat replied.

Kristina looked up at me and gave me a look. It's crazy how me and Kristina can just look at eachother and have a conversation.

She smiled and then looked at Nat. "Well, you two have fun. Bye!" she started walking back to our dorm.

I looked at Nat and he put out his hand, and I put mine in his.

We started to walk and it was cold, and the streets were empty.

"Your hands are tiny." he smiled, pulling our hands up and looking at them.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's cute."

Good thing my cheeks were already pink since it was cold, so he couldn't see me blushing.

"I have to tell you somthing." he sighed.

"Go for it."

"I like you. A lot. Ever since I met you at the dance, Rosalina." he stopped walking and took both of my hands in his and looked at me in the eyes. "You're beautiful and funny and everything I want in a girl. I can't imagine you with any other guy-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. I put my hands on the back of his neck and he pulled me closer, and I could tell he was smiling through the kiss.

We both leaned back, out of breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded, pulling him down to me again to kiss him.

He layed me down on his bed, getting on top of me and putting each of his legs on each side of me. I took off his sweater, not breaking the kiss.

I bit my lip as I looked at his abs. .God. He's so hot.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his lips inches away from mine.

The truth was, I wasn't sure what I was doing right now. A simple nod could make me loose my virginity.

But this was Nat, and I know I've only known him for like a month...but I feel like I know him inside out. I feel like I know him more than I know myself.

We had spent every second of every day together ever since he came up to me that day.

I nodded slowly and he gently put his lips on mine. "Positive?"

"Yes." I said, unbuttoning his jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this chapter was kinda...you know but keep in mind that Nat and Rosalina are 19.<strong>

**Reviews make me happy :}**

**~NatalinaStories**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE NAKED BROTHERS BAND!**

**Hey Guys!**

**Omfg I'm really really sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately and there's just a lot going on right now. But yeah I'll try to update as often as I can. Oh and thank you guys for the sweet reviews ;D **

**Enjoy!**

**Rosalina's POV:**

I unbuckled his pants but then I snapped back to reality.

I can't have sex with him. What am I thinking?

"I can't." I said, putting my top back on.

"Why?" he asked.

To be honest, I had so many reasons why. I wasn't ready, and I feel like if we have sex, he'll go.

"I'm scared...I guess." I said, guess." I said, quietly.

"Why are you scared? Don't be."

"You have a reputation of having sex with girls and then leaving them..." I sad.

"You believe that?" he asked, obviously hurt. I didn't really mean to say it that way. I guess I'm kinda pissed...if he really liked me then he would just accept that I'm not ready yet.

"I mean-"

"So you believe stupid rumors over me?"

"I never said that." I said and he got off of me.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that I'm not like that anymore..."

"I know your not like that, it's just...I'm not ready." I said.

"That's not true." he looked at me, and I knew it even though the it was dark in the room. "You're scared that I'll leave you."

I didn't say anything. He was too smart, and he knew me too well. I felt him take my hand in his, I wish I could see him right now. See how he's feeling, see his beautiful eyes.

"Please don't be scared of me..." he whispered.

"I'm not scared of you." I said, quietly.

"It's fine that you're not ready, but I want you to know that I won't leave you. I've changed, and I don't know how to prove it to people," he sighed. "My stupid reputation is ruining everything.."

"Nat," I said to shut up him. "I know you've changed. I believe you." I couldn't see if he was smiling or not right now.

"Rosie, I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I can read you like a book. We know everything about each other, and we trust eachother..."

Where was he going with this? I smiled, having the slightest idea of what he's going to say.

"And..." he sounded nervous. "W-will you be my...um..girlfriend?"

I nodded, and I know he couldn't see me. But I was too happy to speak.

"Okay, You're not saying anything." he said simply. "I guess not-" I put my hand on the back of his neck and pressing my lips against his and he put his hands around my waist, laying me back down. We both smiled and then I gave him one more kiss before closing my eyes.

I woke up in the morning, freezing cold. His blankets were over me. The room was light, and outside of the window you could see snow everywhere.

I turned my body over and saw that he was gone. No wonder I was cold. The front door opened and Nat walked through with Starbucks in his hands. He was wearing a winter jacket, a beanie, and gloves. It must be really cold outside.

He smiled when he saw me and and I gave him a dorky smile back. He put the Starbucks on the table and took off his jacket, beanie, and gloves. He crawled into bed and asked, "You cold?" I nodded as he put his arms around me, warming me up.

I walked out of Nat's washroom in my cloths that I was wearing yesterday.

"I'm going to start heading back to my room." I said, grabbing my phone.

He was laying on the bed, and he patted a spot next to him. I sighed and he frowned, which meant I had to go over there.

I couldn't help but smile he's just so cute.

"You're adorable." I said as I sat down.

"I'm just happy about you and me." he looked up at me.

"I'm happy too." I smiled, giving him a kiss on the nose, making him smile.

"Do you have to go now?" he asked, hugging me close.

I laughed a little and got out of his grip. "Yup," I said popping the 'P', as I got up.

"I'm coming to visit you later." he said.

"Alright." I smiled and slipped on my jacket "Bye."

I walked out of his dorm, and felt the cold breeze hit me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets,

and the light white snow made my eyes hurt a little.

My phone buzzed, it was a text from my mom.

'Rosalina...we bought you a plane ticket. You're coming home next week for the next month :)'


End file.
